


Plus de secrets

by malurette



Category: Tipping the Velvet - Sarah Waters
Genre: Caresser le velours, F/F, One Shot Collection, Resolution, Short One Shot, last girl wins, making do, post book
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de petites fics autour de la fin du livre ;<br/>1ère vignette : Où Nancy fait le bilan de sa vie amoureuse et de ses choix.<br/>2ème : Ça n'était pas la vie dont elle avait rêvé, mais une vie quand même.<br/>3ème : La vie de Nancy, même si elle est intimement liée au music hall, ne ferait pas une jolie ballade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No more secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des secrets encore et encore... et plus jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Plus de secret  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tipping the Velvet (Caresser le velours)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Nancy/Kitty, Nancy/Florence  
>  **Genre :** romance/résolution  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Sarah Waters, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « le poids du secret » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours (16 mars ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** à situer sur la dernière scène du livre. (Je n’ai pas vu le film mais il n’y a pas de raison pour qu’elle soit différente, je suppose ?)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 360

Faire attention, faire attention... regardez où ça les a menées, à se taire, à mentir par omission puis pour de vrai, à aller jusqu’à se mettre dans le lit de Walter « pour protéger leur secret » !  
Même si Kitty assure Nancy que Walter ne la touche plus depuis longtemps et ne la touchera plus jamais, qu’il reste son mari aux yeux de la loi mais que seule Nancy partagera son lit désormais, même si Nancy veut croire que Kitty n’aime qu’elle, qu’elle est indubitablement pour femmes et ne la trompera plus jamais avec un homme... elle n’arrive plus à lui faire confiance.  
Avec Florence au moins elle n’a pas à mentir ni à se cacher ni à se taire, sûrement pas à faire semblant ; leur amour n’est pas un secret.

Flo Banner vit dans un monde de femmes dont la plupart – ses pensionnaires – reviendront vers des hommes après avoir rêvé un peu à elle et où un certain nombre quand même – ses amies – sont comme elles, des gougnottes.

Elle ne se laisse pas étouffer par le « secret », par « l’amour interdit » : il n’y a pas de mystère chez elle. En tout cas plus pour Nancy depuis qu’elle a appris l’existence de Lilian.

Nancy se rappelle la colère de Florence : elle ne se cachera pas dans sa propre maison ! même aux yeux de ses frères. Si ça ne plaît pas aux gens, tant pis pour eux, ça ne les regarde pas.

Florence n’ouvre tout de même pas son lit pour que toute la rue le voie, cela va sans dire, mais elle ne se cache pas pour autant derrière des tas de rideaux et de voiles. Elle ne se sent coupable en rien.

Entre Kitty, sa prudence, sa voilette, ses histoires de secret, la douleur passée... et Florence, leur histoire mal partie, bancale, mais qui tient vaille que vaille désormais, sa joie retrouvée, ses couleurs vives qui n’ont rien à voir avec les artifices du music-hall ; entre Kitty et son monde de jolis mensonges pour s’évader et Florence et son monde où l’idéal tente de combattre la dure réalité...

Nancy s’aperçoit qu’en fait, elle a déjà fait son choix depuis longtemps.


	2. Rêve et réalité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pas la vie dont elle avait rêvé, mais une vie quand même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Rêve et réalité  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tipping the Velvet (Caresser le velours)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Nancy/Florence ; mention de Nan/Kitty et Diane/Nan  
>  **Genre :**  
>  gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Sarah Waters, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Un paradis humain sans son dragon, Hiccup n’en voudrait pas. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : troisième partie du livre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Nan voudrait passer sa vie entière auprès de Florence désormais. Elle qui, jeune fille, ne se voyait pas du tout épouse et mère de famille auprès de quelque galant que ça serait, qui laissait ce rôle à sa sœur et qui rêvait des feux de la rampe ! Comme une flamme sur un papillon de nuit, ces maudites lumière du music-hall l’ont attirée jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’y brûle les ailes.

La vie avec Kitty était un rêve, celle avec Diane un cauchemar. La réalité avec Flo est dure, mais d’une solidité rassurante. Finalement, femme au foyer, ça a du bon ?


	3. Ça ne ferait pas une jolie chanson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même si elle en a fait tout un roman !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ça ne ferait pas une jolie chanson  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tipping the Velvet (Carresser le velours)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Nancy/Kitty, Nancy/Florence  
>  **Genre :** résolution  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Sarah Waters, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** "la vie est un théâtre" pour 31_jours > (17 juillet '15)  
>  **Prompt :** Journée Internationale du Femslash  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du livre  
>  **Note :** PoV Nan  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

On pourra dire que la fascination du music hall a façonné ma vie. Même des années après l’avoir quitté, ce monde a laissé des empreintes indélébiles… Je ne reviendrai plus sur les détails de l’histoire de la petite jeune fille d’abord cachée dans les coulisses, qui s’est mise en scène elle-même, sur la gloire, le retournement de situation tragique, et l’épisode sordide, ni même la rédemption finale. Ma place est là désormais, auprès de Florence, dans ma nouvelle famille. 

Mais tout de même, malgré moi, il m’arrive souvent de repenser à ces quelques instants où, alors que la paix semblait définitivement acquise, tout a failli rebasculer. Quand Kitty aurait pu revenir dans ma vie, quand en tout cas Florence aurait pu me forcer à partir. Car même si j’ai su repousser sans regret la première et convaincre la seconde de mon désir de rester, il est vrai que, l’espace d’un instant, la possibilité était là. J’aurais pu vouloir partir.  
Je n’aurais bien su rien pu effacer, mais tenter quand même de repartir, de refaire une autre route… Si ma vie était une pièce de théâtre, un roman, une ballade de music hall, il aurait tellement romantique de voir mon premier amour triompher des obstacles et aboutir malgré les détours !

Mais la vie n’a pas la même finalité qu’une belle ballade. Il ne suffit pas d’un dernier couplet éclatant ; il faut constamment se demander, et après, que fait-on, quel sens y donne-t-on…  
Il aurait fallu que je sois bien sotte pour oublier me jeter dans ses bras sans réfléchir. Échaudée par tout ce que j’avais traversé ces dernières années et sachant combien fragile reste chaque amour humain, je n’y croyais plus. Si nous vivons tous avec nos fantômes, cette histoire-là était enterrée et   
quitte à faire des efforts pour préserver un amour fragile face à l’adversité, je préfère désormais m’en tenir à ce que ce soit envers Florence et son foyer. 

Ça ne ferait pas une jolie chanson, ça peut sembler d’une moralité affligeante de niaiserie, mais loin de l’exaltation des feux de la rampe, sans avoir renoué non plus avec mon passé de petite campagnarde vouée à la domesticité ordinaire, c’est dans cette vie plus calme, plus réelle, et finalement plus enrichissante que je trouve ma place et mon bonheur. À défaut de ballade ou de théâtre, ça pourrait presque faire un pamphlet, à la limite !


End file.
